I Love You, Nepgear!
by Str1k3N01r
Summary: Months have passed since the Deity of Sin is completely destroyed. The candidate goddesses are taking a day off in the fields. Will Uni finally be able to spit it out that she likes Nepgear more than a friend, or won't she? Re-edited to fix a lot of mistakes


**Updated to version 1.1 because I decided to throw in some references to the fics that I'm fleshing out right now. Nothing major, just adding more stuff in. Fic is still a ****cliché** one shot (might lead to something lewd in the future), just a bit longer

* * *

It was a hot day out here. Once again, goddesses from the four nations have gathered around Saturn's Retreat to discuss important and not-so-important stuff, mainly on some joint projects. Why Saturn's Retreat? The little hideout, as the owner stated, was made in a location that was equidistant to the four nations, reducing the amount of travelling time needed for the group outside Planeptune and finally forcing Nepgear's lazy sister to leave her comfort zone. Not that she minds, though. The building was build through joint effort from the four nations to give the goddess from alternate dimension, Saturn, who landed here not so long ago. She's rather uninterested in making her own nation and was happy enough with helping us, so my sister said that we should give her something… or at least somewhere to stay.

Our sisters, Vert and Saturn were busy with a lot of stuff, but being candidates meant that we have more free time than them anyway. Saturn told us to just enjoy the facilities that she had here. It seemed that she have been upgrading the area by adding a swimming pool, a barbeque pit and the garden. Although, the garden wasn't properly protected from monsters and Dogoos are often found in the area. Nepgear made some sandwiches and Saturn gave us some bottled water before we left, so that we could have a light snack.

The four of us candidates did our bargain by chasing the monsters away from the garden before Nepgear installed some devices that would repel any weak monsters away from Saturn's garden. That should solve the problem. After that, I sparred with Nepgear as Rom and Ram lied on their backs to observe the clouds.

After Nepgear and I finished sparring, we rested under the largest tree in the garden while enjoying our sandwiches. After we finished our snack, the twins decided that they would play tag around the park. She was sitting there, in her usual preachy schoolgirl clothes, and her long pink hair, and her-

"Today was fun, huh Uni?"

Having my train of thought interrupted, I got startled for a second. "Yeah…" I could feel myself panicking because I was caught off-guard, especially when I was using her lap as a pillow. "B-but not because I was spending time with you or anything, -don't start thinking that!"

She gave me a small giggle. Gah, why did she have to be so cute when she giggles? I couldn't stand this girl sometimes… yet, I couldn't stand living without her, either. Why the heck do I feel this way? Why her? Ever since we first met, my heart always wanted to leap out of my chest every time she mentions my name. I told Saturn about it and asked the older girl for an advice on the idea when she told me that I am in love with Nepgear. I asked her for help because Gear can be rather dense sometimes, but Saturn told me that I am on my own with this problem.

I thought long and hard about those bottled up feelings of mine. On one side, I really wanted to tell her how I feel… but on the other, I was afraid that after I spit everything out, I'd get rejected because she didn't like me. Every single time the moment is perfect for a confession, like this one, these doubts would plague me, poking little holes in my confidence. Now, here we were. I was sick of all of this feelings. I had to let it out and make my voice heard… somehow.

"Uhh, Nepgear…" I found myself talking before I could think about how I would do this. Thinking would do nothing but bad now. It was time to let my heart speak, to let this idiot know how I feel about her one way or the other. Better to be rejected and let this heavy feeling off my chest than watching her go to someone else because I never said my piece.

She tilted her head, giving me a friendly smile. Oh who am I kidding? She's friendly to anyone. She didn't even kill that ASIC underling no matter how many chances she gets. "What's up, Uni?"

I fiddled with a lock of my hair as I tried to continue. There was no turning back now. It's all… or nothing! "Uhh, there's something, er, a very important matter I would like to discuss with you..."

"You know me," she said. "I'm all ears!"

I gulp heavily, talking a few deep breaths. This is it. This is the moment I've been waiting for and I'm going to say it. The three small words that was about to come out felt like three giant weights. It took me a long time to build up the courage it needs for a confession. But maybe… just maybe… I should drop some subtle hints and see how she will react.

"Nepgear, what do you think about me? Just a friend? Best friend, maybe?" I asked. "Because... because, well, I just... I want to ask, what would you think if I wanted to be, well, something more than that?"

"What exactly do you mean, Uni?" she asked. "Do you not want to be friends anymore?"

Oh goodness… I got the opposite of what I wanted to see. Great, Uni. Just great… you just have to go and spoil her mood. She thinks you don't want to be her friend anymore.

"Nepgear, I-I-I…" come on Uni, spit it out, you idiot! "I l-l-love y-you!"

There, I said it, at long last. I look away from her in embarrassment for a second. She looked really stunned for a while before she spoke up again.

"I'm sorry, Uni… can you… repeat that?"

Alright, Uni no more stuttering and repeat that line. You can do this!

"I love you, Nepgear! I want to be with you! I want to call you my girlfriend!" I stated in rapid succession. "I want to do naughty things to you in b-!"

'_Stop! Stop! Stop! Don't get carried away!'_ I told myself and shut my mouth before I can finish that last sentence. I closed my eyes and immediately assumed that a rejection was coming given how she looked at me right now. Her eyes were wide in surprise, and her hands were covering her mouth. Oh great, I could just imagine what was going on in that head of hers. But unlike before, the thought of being rejected was actually scaring me. Now that I have said my part, regret begins to grow again like a cancer within my chest. Why did I have to say it? I can just imagine what she thinks of me now.

Time passed, with us just looking at each other and the twins' excited noise in the background. Good thing they never overheard what I just did, or they'll never let me get off easy. It didn't take a genius to notice that Rom also likes Nepgear. The thought of Nepgear living with the twins is something that I want to avoid seeing it becoming a reality.

"I-I guess I really grossed you out, didn't I…" I stood up, feeling my throat tightening. I went to my bag to take out my towel. "I… I think I'll go to the pool for a quick swim. I'm sure you need some time alone now."

Before I could run off, I felt a powerful tug on my sleeve, preventing me from leaving the area. I turned back to look at Nepgear, who was holding on to me with everything that she could muster, preventing me from leaving. Her eyes were fixed on the ground, her face obscured slightly by her hair as she leaned over on her knees.

"Uni…"

I gulped nervously, fearing the imminent rejection. "H-huh?"

I watched her, feeling like an eternity was passing me by. Eventually, her mouth twisted into a beaming smile. I let loose a squeal in surprise as she sprang up and threw herself at me, wrapping her arms around my torso. The two of us lied on the ground with her on top, my right leg between hers. Her decent cleavage is visible from where I am too, causing me to start blushing.

"That was so cute!" she shrieked, as she toppled me over on to my back with a loud 'pomf', wrapping her arms around me. She began nuzzling her head into my chest, giggling happily.

"W-what did you do that for?" I scrambled up, turning and putting my back against the tree with her sitting in my lap as I felt the blood rushing into my head. "Y-y-you could hurt me back there, you idiot!"

She put her hands on my shoulders, pulling herself to eye level with me. "Sorry, but you're just way too cute without you knowing it! So I waited for you to confess first!"

You've got to be kidding me. She… she… "You mean… y-y-you k-knew?"

"What do you mean I knew?" Gear asked. "Your face told me everything I need to know every time we spent time together."

Suddenly, I found her face even closer, her eyelids lowering. She nodded slowly as she gently ran her hands along my shoulders and up my neck, running one through one of my twin tails as the other came to rest on my cheek. I swear I could feel time slowing down as she leaned in closer, until our faces were barely an inch apart, and I was looking straight into her eyes. She was doing the same. What I saw in her eyes… even now, I can't describe it. But it wasn't friendship. It wasn't even happiness. It felt like something much deeper than any of that. If it was even possible, steam would probably be rising from the heat in my head right now. Is this how Vert feels like whenever she's close to overheating? I was completely at a loss for words. Did she just said that she… s-she also…

Nepgear shakes her head. "Goodness, you're going to make me say it too, huh…" She tilted her head sideways, gripping the tip of my chin with her fingers.

I didn't say anything as she pressed her lips against mine. I could feel my mind melting as she pressed harder, prompting me to do the same, which I obliged to do. I closed my eyes, savouring the feeling of her lips on mine. This moment of bliss should last forever. I was worried, but I decided to give deep kissing a try and probed for an entrance. Sure enough, she obliged and opened her mouth after playing hard to get for some time. A few minutes later, she parts, breathing heavily and staring into my eyes, before burying her head in my shoulder and giving me a full embrace.

"I love you too, Uni."

Yes, this is a perfect day for a confession after all. Not only I get the weights off my chest, the girl I yearn for also returned my feelings. I can't believe that I will be returning home to Lastation with a girlfriend from another land and another candidate no less. Within a short amount of time, Nepgear and I have swapped positions once again, with her hugging me from behind as she leaned towards the tree. Swimming is all but forgotten now.

"Although, to be honest, I was a little unsure about that at first and decided to ask Saturn-san for some advice on the matter," Nepgear spoke quietly. The twins are getting a little too close to our position.

"Wait… you too? She didn't set this up, did she?" I asked my Nepgear as soon as she finished her sentence.

"You too? You asked her for some advice as well?" Nepgear replied, shocked that we had actually been consulting the same person on that matter.

"Asked who for advice?" Ram asked. Apparently the twins decided that they are done with running around and the time has come for our final activity before dinner, swimming.

Gah, of all time for them to come and interrupt, it has to be now! I really wish that Nepgear would be content with holding me like this, but I think we have to keep quiet about this matter from the others, for now. There's no telling what kind of scandal will appear if the fact that Gear and I was in a relationship were to be revealed in public. I'm more worried about my sister's reaction, though. Planeptune… Neptune mainly, is always her biggest rival. Having a sister that is in a relationship with your rival's sister is going to make it hard for her to focus.

"Let's go to swim!"

The twins already took their summer clothes off to reveal the swimwear below it. Nepgear obliged and went with the twins after taking off her default sailor outfit. Well, everyone was already wearing their swimsuits anyway, so nothing to see here. I followed the four after I took off my own outfit. Our sisters, Vert and Saturn are already by the pool, waiting for us to arrive. As usual, my sister competed with Neptune to see who the better swimmer is, but Neptune barely managed to keep ahead of her.

The day ends with a barbeque dinner before we returned to sleep. After everyone went back to their respective rooms, I snuck out and joined Gear in her room. She was actually expecting me to join her that night. I felt that I am forgetting about something, though. Hopefully it isn't anything big as the two of us lied in bed, sleeping while facing each other. Gear fell asleep first and I followed suit shortly after that.


End file.
